1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pivoted bogie running gear for a rail-borne vehicle, and in particular, for a high speed train.
2. Description of the Related Art
A running gear of the above mentioned type is described for example in DE-C-2 145 738 in two different embodiments. The secondary spring system for the pendulum carrier is generally formed by air springs which sit on the frame of the running gear and support the pendulum carrier in the region of its lateral ends. The cross piece is connected to the pendulum carrier by means of a mechanical articulated arrangement in such a manner as to be able to pivot about a horizontal pivot axis, such that the pivot axis lies in the region above the cross piece in the body, e.g., at the passenger level. As a consequence, the tilt mechanism can be operated with minimum force expenditure. If the pivot axis is disposed above or below the center of gravity of the vehicle, then this causes a restoring force to return the tilt mechanism to its starting position. Since the tilt mechanism is disposed mechanically above the air springs, the mechanism is only slightly stressed by vibrations as these are to a great extent absorbed by the primary and secondary spring system. However, a disadvantage of this arrangement resides inter alia in the fact that the tilt mechanism with the secondary spring system requires substantial overall height which has proved to be disadvantageous.
A similar running gear is evident in DE 43 43 998 A1, in which a vehicle body cross piece which is not in the form of a frame is disposed on the pendulum carrier in a pivotable manner but not in a displaceable manner.
A tilt-adjusting mechanism with a secondary spring system for a pivoted bogie of a rail-borne vehicle which facilitates a low overall height is illustrated and described inter alia in EP 736 437 and EP 736 438. This tilt-adjusting mechanism comprises a pendulum carrier with a secondary spring system, the vehicle body being articulated directly to the pendulum carrier by way of a four-bar articulation, wherein hydraulic cylinders/piston units engage the upper side of the pendulum carrier at its two ends, and are supported at the associated lateral walls of the body at a distance above the pendulum carrier. A considerable disadvantage of this construction resides inter alia in the fact that by integrating the tilt-adjusting mechanism in the body construction, less passenger space and consequently less space for the seats is available. Moreover, in the case of such a construction both the running gear and also the body must be manufactured and assembled at one site. In addition, the body must be dimensioned accordingly in order to absorb the forces which occur, so that the production costs of such a body are increased. Since the points at which the force is introduced for the tilt-adjusting mechanism are comparatively high and as a consequence the distance from the center of gravity of the vehicle is less, it is necessary in order to tilt the body to overcome greater forces in an undesired manner.
In the case of a running gear according to DE 2 001 282 A, a comparatively complicated suspension is provided which comprises not only pendulums, but also angular levers and a connecting rod gearing. Two outer-lying actuators are provided in front of and behind the frame respectively.